


In Check.

by bloodyfandom



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyfandom/pseuds/bloodyfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s really at the end of his rope on this and he’s racked his brain trying to come up with a solution. He’s given Tony more work, less work, hard work, easy work, busy work and dirty work. He’s slapped the back of his head so many times he’s actually worried about doing permanent damage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Check.

**Author's Note:**

> Really I just felt like playing with them a bit and this is what happened. crack!fic

Tony winces, rubbing the back of his tender scalp as Gibbs delivers the fifteenth head slap of the day which was definitely the hardest so far.  
  
It’s really not his fault. It’s been two weeks since he’s gotten laid, first due to an extremely unattractive head cold and then because of a case. He’d done everything he could think of to take the edge off – he’d taken cold showers, jerked off two to three times a day and thought about every nasty thing possible - but he was still horny.  
  
What he really needed was a good, hard roll in the sack but the case wasn’t over yet and until he could pursue something from start to finish he was distracted by every pretty thing on two legs.  
  
If he didn’t get a hold on this soon though none of that would matter because Gibbs would probably kill him.  
  
\---  
  
Gibbs sighs as he watches Tony glance up from the case file, eyes trailing Agent Green’s ass as she walks past. For a second Tony stares after her lustily and then visibly shakes it off, turning back to his reading.  
  
It’s really like Tony can’t help himself - as if his sexuality never matured past High School.  
  
It’s getting to the point that Gibbs is worried about having to do an official reprimand or worse, that someone else will file an official complaint. As charming as Tony is even his good looks and smooth talking wouldn’t get him out of a sexual harassment charge.  
  
He’s really at the end of his rope on this and he’s racked his brain trying to come up with a solution. He’s given Tony more work, less work, hard work, easy work, busy work and dirty work. He’s slapped the back of his head so many times he’s actually worried about doing permanent damage.  
  
Gibbs taps a finger on his desk and glares at his computer monitor. Earlier in the day he’d had a crazy idea and immediately put it out of his head. Crazy ideas usually led him to extreme problems – like Diane – but for some reason he’d never been able to take those crazy ideas and set them aside.  
  
Which is how he finds himself cornering Tony at the end of their work day.  
  
“Be at my place in an hour. Bring a change of clothes for work tomorrow.”  
  
“We having a sleepover, Boss?” Tony asks cheerfully, not quite masking the nervousness and uncertainty.  
  
“Something like that,” Gibbs smirks, tapping Tony’s cheek with one finger.  
  
He stops at the pharmacy on the way home and then the Thai place that Tony likes. He’s barely gotten things straightened up and tucked away before Tony shows up, fidgeting in the doorway.  
  
“Hey, Boss. Um…so…what am I doing here?”  
  
“We need to talk,” Gibbs says succinctly, “First we eat.”  
  
He nods towards the kitchen and snatches Tony’s change of clothes and his overnight bag from him, hanging them in the bathroom.  
  
Tony’s already face first in a carton of take away, chopsticks halfway to his mouth with noodles when Gibbs enters the kitchen. Gibbs only chuckles and gets them both a beer, snagging his own carton and leaning against the counter.  
  
“Thanks for dinner,” Tony mumbles through a mouthful.  
  
“Welcome.”  
  
“…I uh…I know I’ve been distracted lately,” Tony hedges, taking a long pull from his beer, “You know I’m…I uh…”  
  
“Shut up and finish eating, DiNozzo,” Gibbs orders.  
  
“Right, Boss,” Tony nods, practically inhaling the rest of his food.  
  
After dinner Gibbs gestures for Tony to follow him into the living room and he sits in his favorite armchair, nodding for Tony to sit on the couch.  
  
“Distracted?” he says with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“Um…yeah,” Tony swallows.  
  
“Distracted is…oh, look a pretty butterfly. You’re fucking incorrigible. You can’t stop yourself from looking at every hot piece of ass that walks by and if you’re close enough to get out a “Hey, baby!” you’re trying to flirt your way into somebody’s pants within ten seconds of laying eyes on them. I can’t turn my back on you for a _minute_ without worrying about if you’re focusing on your job or your dick. I’ve met teenage boys with better self-control than you, DiNozzo!”  
  
Tony winces and nods, “I’m sorry, Boss. I…I’ll do better, I promise.”  
  
“You think that means shit to me? The second you see a nice set of tits you’re going to be listening to your dick instead of your head and I’m tired of reining you in.”  
  
“Gibbs…”  
  
Tony stands up as Gibbs stands up, obviously uncertain as to what comes next. Gibbs has worked himself into a righteous rage and when he looks back on it later he knows he definitely could have handled this one better. As it stands he’s ready to knock Tony upside the head so hard his teeth rattle around in his skull.  
  
“If you can’t keep your dick in check, I’m going to do it for you,” Gibbs growls, fumbling with his belt buckle and tugging his belt out of the loops.  
  
-  
  
Tony has a sudden flashback to his childhood and sits down on the couch hard with wide eyes.  
  
“Please don’t spank me.”  
  
“What?” Gibbs snaps.  
  
Tony’s eyes are glued to the belt in Gibbs’ hand and Gibbs’ mouth works soundlessly for a second before he tosses the belt off into a corner, holding up his hands in placation.  
  
“Uh…I’m…” Gibbs trails off, suddenly at a loss for words.  
  
“Wait,” Tony frowns with confusion, coming back to his senses and thinking back on what Gibbs had been saying, “If you weren’t going to…”  
  
His eyes go wide again as the pieces fall into places and he drags a cushion over his crotch.  
  
“Um…Gibbs?”  
  
“Shut up,” Gibbs snaps, looking uncomfortable, “I’m not going to hurt you.”  
  
“No, you’re just going to rape me!”  
  
“I am not going to rape you!”  
  
“Ok, well it sure as hell isn’t going to be consensual!”  
  
“I’m gonna wear a bald patch in the back of your head otherwise!”  
  
Tony scowls and rubs at his sore spot, discreetly checking for hair loss.  
  
“I’ve never been with another guy,” he sulks.  
  
“Well, I have,” Gibbs says shortly.  
  
“Seems kind of like blackmail,” Tony accuses.  
  
“Won’t once I’m sucking your dick.”  
  
Tony’s mouth drops open and he stares at Gibbs in shock - more surprising is the way his dick twitches at the prospect.  
  
Tony’s eyes dart around the room, finally landing on Gibbs again as he stares at him suspiciously.  
  
“So…let me uh…let me see.”  
  
“See what?”  
  
“You,” Tony rolls his eyes.  
  
“You’re looking right at me, DiNozzo.”  
  
“ _Naked_ ,” Tony snaps.  
  
Gibbs presses his mouth into a firm line and then shrugs, kicking off his shoes and tossing aside his jacket. Tony’s mouth goes a little slack as he watches what is _the most_ unsexy strip tease he’s ever seen in his life. Once Gibbs is totally naked he flings out his hands as if to say ‘well, there you go’ and then puts them on his hips.  
  
Tony takes his time looking, worrying at his lower lip. Gibbs has a nice body, it’s firm and soft in all the right places with nice muscle tone. Tony’s eyes keep drifting back to Gibbs’ dick though and he wonders what it feels like to hold another man in hand – if Gibbs’ sac will be heavy in his palm.  
  
Since he’s never really been one to wonder when he could find out something first hand, Tony puts the couch cushion aside and steps up to Gibbs. At first he seems uncertain where to start but finally decides that Gibbs’ chest is a good place. He smoothes his hand up Gibbs’ breast bone, over to a nipple. Gibbs sucks in a breath when Tony’s palm drags over his nipple and Tony looks up into Gibbs’ eyes, face solemn and curious.  
  
Without a word he lets his hand trail down further, fingers combing through the hair leading from Gibbs’ navel to his groin. Tony watches Gibbs’ dick twitch as the other man sucks in another soft breath.  
  
It’s familiar and yet so foreign to him. Gibbs’ dick is warm and thick and strangely uncircumcised.  
  
“How come…” Tony trails off as his fingers toy with the foreskin.  
  
“Born at home,” Gibbs shrugs, “Parents never got around to taking me to the doctor for it.”  
  
Tony quirks his head to the side and teases the opening, “I think I kind of like it. It looks…normal.”  
  
“Well, it does to me.”  
  
“Right,” Tony nods, feeling stupid.  
  
He pulls back but doesn’t know what to do with his hands.  
  
“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” Gibbs says, being oddly gentle.  
  
“Uh…I can’t say I haven’t thought about it,” Tony admits, squinting one eye shut.  
  
Gibbs slowly backs Tony up towards the couch, tripping him back onto it.  
  
“Whip it out,” he smirks.  
  
Tony keeps his eyes glued on Gibbs as he unbuckles his belt and pops open his fly, reaching in and hesitating only a second before drawing himself out. Gibbs quirks his head to the side and lowers himself between Tony’s legs, watching Tony’s face as he takes the head of Tony’s dick into his mouth.  
  
It’s a little insane. Tony stares at him, almost unable to comprehend the sight before him.  
  
“I’m guessing you’ve done this before,” Tony gasps as Gibbs takes him deeper, bobbing his head.  
  
Gibbs hums in confirmation and Tony’s head falls back, thudding against the cushions as he stares wide-eyed at the ceiling. If he doesn’t look then this is just another blow-job. It’s ok to bring his hand up to run his fingers through the short hair and caress an ear lobe gently with encouragement. It’s fine to stroke a cheek and murmur words of pleasure into the cool air.  
  
But then Gibbs takes him deep and Tony curls in a little, hips struggling to buck against Gibbs’ strong hands and…  
  
Oh, God, this is Gibbs.  
  
Just as he’s about to start completely freaking out Gibbs pulls off and stands up, yanking Tony to his feet. With a look that’s somewhere between focused and turned on, Gibbs pushes Tony towards the stairs.  
  
“Bedroom,” he says roughly.  
  
“Um…”  
  
“You argue with me now, DiNozzo and I swear I _will_ spank you.”  
  
Tony turns on him at that, grabbing onto the railing hard.  
  
“That’s a line,” Tony says, voice deadly serious, face solemn and eyes flashing anger.  
  
Gibbs lets his gaze sweep over Tony from head to toe and then nods.  
  
“Won’t be crossed.”  
  
Some of the tension seems to seep out of Tony’s body and Gibbs edges closer, wrapping an arm around Tony’s waist, pressing his palm to the small of Tony’s back. After simply looking at him for a few long minutes, Gibbs reaches up with his other hand and begins unbuttoning Tony’s shirt, kissing at his collarbone and pulling at a nipple.  
  
“Come on,” he murmurs against Tony’s skin.  
  
Gently he pushes Tony up the stairs. Once in the bedroom he helps Tony strip down and then backs him up onto the bed, holding his gaze as if he’s hypnotizing him. Without breaking their gaze, Gibbs reaches into the nightstand and pulls out the lube and condoms, crawling up between Tony’s legs and opening the bottle of lube.  
  
“Gibbs…”  
  
Gibbs ducks down quickly, kissing Tony thoroughly as he begins stroking the other man’s dick.  
  
He bites Tony’s lip as he pulls away from the kiss, drawing out a low, growling groan from Tony’s mouth.  
  
“You trust me, right?” Gibbs asks, less like a question and more like a challenge.  
  
Tony nods, always eager to please. Gibbs is just glad it also happens to be true.  
  
Voice low, rumbling and seductive, Gibbs presses his lips to Tony’s ear, “Spread your legs for me.”  
  
Licking his lips, Tony acquiesces.  
  
“Now relax.”  
  
“Easy for you to say,” Tony mutters, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly as Gibbs rubs a slick finger over Tony’s hole.  
  
The first finger slides in with relative ease and Tony breathes again, hand coming up to grip Gibbs’ shoulder, fingers squeezing compulsively. The second finger makes him bite his lip but he keeps quiet. His eyes slip shut as Gibbs begins thrusting his fingers in and out, ducking down to suck at Tony’s throat. He can feel Tony’s pulse flutter and quicken when he begins scissoring his fingers. Tony bites his lips, making a soft noise that might be a whimper. Gibbs pulls off slightly, adding more lube and breathing against Tony’s skin with a smirk.  
  
The third finger finally gets him a real noise. Tony keens lowly and lifts one leg, rubbing at his thigh with the hand that’s not leaving bruises on Gibbs’ shoulder.  
  
“Gibbs… _God_ , Gibbs.”  
  
“That’s it,” Gibbs rumbles.  
  
“ _What’s_ it?”  
  
“Let it out, Tony. Didn’t expect you to start being quiet now.”  
  
“Fucking bas…” Tony arches slightly, sentence cut off by a sharp gasp.  
  
Gibbs smirks and teases Tony’s prostate a little more before pulling his fingers out, wiping them off on the sheets before coaxing Tony onto his stomach. Grabbing his dick, Gibbs lines up.  
  
-  
  
Tony’s hand flails back, clutching at Gibbs’ hip as Gibbs slowly pushes in.  
  
“Jesus,” Tony gasps, voice two octaves too high.  
  
“Sshh…” Gibbs soothes, “Breathe and bear down.”  
  
“Nnn…Oh, _God_.”  
  
Gibbs inches in until he’s fully seated inside. Tony is breathing hard, keening nasally.  
  
“Ok?” Gibbs asks, kissing between Tony’s shoulder blades.  
  
“I have no idea,” Tony warbles.  
  
“Take stock,” Gibbs orders.  
  
“We talking emotionally or physically?”  
  
Gibbs rolls his eyes, “Both.”  
  
“Physically…I think I’m ok. It’s just…intense,” Tony swallows hard, “Emotionally…”  
  
With an annoyed snort, Gibbs tilts Tony’s head to the side and kisses him thoroughly.  
  
“Emotionally destroyed,” Tony finishes.  
  
Gibbs huffs out a laugh, pressing his forehead and nose to Tony’s temple and cheek.  
  
“You’re fine,” Gibbs insists, kissing him again.  
  
“You’re kissing me,” Tony argues when Gibbs pulls away.  
  
“I’m fucking you too. One usually goes with the other.”  
  
With that Gibbs begins thrusting and Tony starts moaning again. Gibbs can only be glad that his windows are closed and his walls are thick because otherwise the neighbors might call the cops. Tony sounds like something straight out of a porno – he’s grunting, moaning, keening and begging. Gibbs’ thrusts pick up pace and Tony cries out then groans so loudly that Gibbs is tempted to shove a sock in his mouth except it’s an incredible turn on.  
  
“Oh, God…yes…yes…”  
  
Gibbs smirks but then to his surprise Tony begins trying to thrust back. He pauses to help the other man to his knees and Tony practically starts fucking himself on Gibbs’ dick, meeting Gibbs’ thrusts with vigor.  
  
“Come on,” Tony growls, grabbing onto the headboard for a little extra leverage.  
  
He doesn’t need to be told twice. Gibbs grabs Tony’s hips and sets up a fast, steady pace that leaves them both a little breathless. Tony arches and shudders, making obscene noises that send bolts of lust to Gibbs’ groin. He reaches around but Tony slaps his hand away, reaching between his own legs to jerk himself off. Gibbs hauls Tony into a better position, making the other man mumble about being man-handled before he starts drilling Tony’s prostate and listens with a satisfied smirk as Tony orgasms, body going stiff as he trembles. Gibbs carefully pulls out and flips Tony onto his back, smiling when he sees Tony’s cum on Tony’s chest and stomach. Gibbs strips off the condom and tosses it aside, fisting his dick until he cums on Tony’s skin, watching Tony watch him with lust hazy eyes.  
  
With a predatory smirk Gibbs mixes their cum together and then pushes his fingers into Tony’s mouth. Tony’s brow furrows and he mumbles a protest around Gibbs’ fingers but Gibbs only raises an eyebrow until Tony sucks them clean. Tongue barely poking out to moisten his lips, Gibbs does it again, worrying one of Tony’s nipples with his other hand and chuckling when Tony moans. The third time Tony’s tongue darts out, lips eagerly parted as Gibbs pushes cum covered fingers into Tony’s mouth. When Gibbs is done feeding Tony their cum he collapses back onto the mattress, still catching his breath.  
  
He’d known Tony would love it, would take to it like a fish to water. He saw it in the way Tony’s gaze sometimes drifted over some rugged guy with nervous interest or the way he’d casually flirt back with any pretty boy that had the balls to hit on an NCIS agent.  
  
“Boss,” Tony breathes.  
  
“Yeah?” Gibbs rasps.  
  
“We can do that again anytime you want.”  
  
Gibbs glances down at his dick and then thuds back into the mattress.  
  
“Gimme a few hours.”  
  
With a grunt Tony rolls up onto his side and looks down at Gibbs. Hesitantly he ducks his head and kisses him.  
  
Gibbs can taste their cum and grabs Tony’s head, thoroughly fucking Tony’s mouth with his tongue until Tony groans and settles down against his side, hand trailing down to caress the crease of Gibbs’ inner thigh and groin.  
  
With a shudder Gibbs pulls away from the kiss.  
  
“That’s good,” he gasps.  
  
“Guess men and women aren’t that different after all,” Tony grins, ducking down to bite Gibbs’ chest.  
  
Gibbs snorts his agreement and pushes Tony back.  
  
“Sleep,” Gibbs smiles, kissing Tony once more before getting up to go to the bathroom.  
  
“So um…” Tony stands and begins gathering his things.  
  
“Sleep here,” Gibbs clarifies, “In my bed, dumbass.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Tony hangs his clothes over the back of a chair and stands around awkwardly for a second until Gibbs rolls his eyes and tugs Tony along to take a shower.  
  
He has to wonder about Tony’s experience if he thinks that getting kicked out is the norm. He also has to wonder about Tony’s upbringing if his first reaction to seeing someone take off their belt is to ask not to be spanked – though Gibbs thinks he can convince him of the pleasures of spanking if he’s given half a chance.  
  
Right now he doesn’t feel like playing Tony’s therapist though, so instead he kisses him in the shower and holds him close under the warm spray. Tony changes the sheets while Gibbs gets him a glass of orange juice and they crawl under the covers, falling asleep almost immediately.  
  
In the morning Tony sits awkwardly at Gibbs’ kitchen table wearing his boxers and one of Gibbs’ t-shirts that’s almost not long enough for his lanky frame. Gibbs makes them toaster waffles and slides his foot up alongside Tony’s, caressing Tony’s ankle with his toes.  
  
“So…” Tony takes a sip of coffee and makes a face, “So um…what exactly is this?”  
  
“I need you focused. You need a release.”  
  
“Oh,” Tony nods, looking faintly disappointed.  
  
Gibbs rolls his eyes and taps Tony’s foot with his own.  
  
“Do you really need me to say it?”  
  
With a frown, Tony shakes his head with confusion, “Say what, Gibbs?”  
  
“Christ,” Gibbs mutters, “I had fun last night, Tony. I liked what we did. It’s not just about…focus and release. I’d keep doing it just because I liked it.”  
  
“Oh,” Tony smiles.  
  
“We’re not… _dating_ though,” Gibbs clarifies.  
  
Tony makes a face, “No offence, Boss, but thank God.”  
  
Gibbs chuckles and nods, biting his lower lip, “You think of me as a friend?”  
  
For a second Tony is surprised and then he glances away, eyes flicking over the table top as he thinks.  
  
“Yeah. I mean…I trust you and I like you, so…yeah.”  
  
“Alright,” Gibbs nods again, debating his next comment before thinking ‘ _fuck it_ ’, “you know you can come to me if you have a problem, right?”  
  
Tony smiles crookedly and shrugs, “Yeah, Gibbs, I know.”  
  
“I just uh…wanted to make sure.”  
  
“That was uncomfortable.”  
  
Gibbs laughs and runs his hand through his hair, “Yeah.”  
  
“You know it goes both ways, right?”  
  
That makes Gibbs glance up and Tony smiles nervously.  
  
“I mean, if you ever need anything,” Tony clarifies.  
  
“Yeah,” Gibbs says, “I always knew.”  
  
 _What a lie that is_ , he mentally snorts. He’d always guessed that Tony would be willing to help him but hearing him say it actually makes a difference. It’s good knowing your back is covered.  
  
“So friends with benefits, huh, Boss?”  
  
“Don’t let it go to your head,” Gibbs glares.  
  
“Like you’d let me let it,” Tony scoffs.  
  
Gibbs hums his agreement and chugs down the rest of his coffee.  
  
“Come on, we’ve got work.”  
  
“Do we have time for a quickie?” Tony asks hopefully, perking up at the prospect.  
  
Gibbs looks him over with narrowed eyes.  
  
“Yeah, alright, come on.”  
  
“Yes!” Tony jumps up, doing a little victory dance.  
  
“You always this goofy about sex?”  
  
“Yeah,” Tony grins, “I love sex.”  
  
“You’ve got a libido like a jack rabbit.”  
  
Tony crowds him, tonguing Gibbs’ ear obscenely, making Gibbs shudder hard.  
  
“You’ll grow to love that about me, Boss,” Tony rumbles, “Promise.”  
  
“Hurry it up or we’ll be late,” Gibbs growls, shoving Tony towards the stairs.  
  
Tony runs up to the bedroom and Gibbs chuckles, shaking his head at Tony’s enthusiasm.  
  
When he walks through the door he drinks in the sight of Tony stripping and kneeling on the bed, looking over his shoulder expectantly.  
  
“Can’t say I mind looking at that,” Gibbs says as he shucks off his boxers.  
  
“You can look all you want,” Tony says, voice deep and seductive, “As long as you plan on touching too.”  
  
It doesn’t take long to get Tony stretched open which is good because Gibbs isn’t feeling particularly patient. Tony’s long, low groan when he pushes in is almost enough to make him cum right there but he holds off through sheer force of will.  
  
This morning, unlike last night, Tony immediately starts pushing Gibbs for harder and faster – _give it to me, come on, just like that_.  
  
“Like a fish,” Gibbs mutters.  
  
“What?” Tony asks, voice laced with confusion.  
  
“Nothing,” Gibbs smirks, setting all of his attention on making Tony cum hard.  
  
After Tony’s orgasm fades, body slick with sweat, Tony licks his own fingers clean before Gibbs can encourage him too. The sight is so impossibly hot that Gibbs cums buried deep inside Tony, orgasm overtaking him before he can fully prepare for it. He collapses on top of Tony and they lay there for a moment until Tony’s phone alarm goes off and they have to get up and shower.  
  
“Hey, uh…I mean, it’s really…it’s amazing, Gibbs but…we get to switch, right?”  
  
Gibbs eyes him incredulously, eyebrow shooting up towards his hairline.  
  
“Well, duh, DiNozzo.”


End file.
